


so little time

by TopazTeardrop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lovesquare, Marichat, Pining, Poor Adrien, adrienette - Freeform, chat noir is jealous of adrien, click to find out, i wrote this at 3 am, ladrien, light djwifi, this kind of fic has been done to death, will i ever finish this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazTeardrop/pseuds/TopazTeardrop
Summary: Marinette is running out of time to confess to Adrien and begins to let some of her personal life slip to Chat Noir. He starts to get jealous of the man who cant see how perfect Ladybug is.Eventual reveal





	so little time

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic setup has been done to death but I dont care I wanted to do it. please enjoy

Ladybug seemed so strict to Chat Noir sometimes. No, strict isn’t the right word. Careful. That’s it, she’s so careful. About their identities, their battle plans, even their patrols. Shortly after gaining their superhero personas, the pair decided it would be best to do a patrol of the city, once a day at least. It usually ended up being at night, both heroes being busy in their respective civilian lives. Chat Noir was more than happy to see “his lady” every night until she pointed out how unhealthy all the late nights would be.  
“I lose enough sleep as it is,” Ladybug had told him, “And I’m sure you need all the rest you can get too. So let’s take turns patrolling on alternating nights. If you ever can’t make yours, just let me know!” Somewhat begrudgingly, Chat had agreed. His lady was right as usual. He couldn’t afford to lose any sleep if he was honest.  
Though there were some nights Adrien knew he’d lose sleep anyway. Sometimes his big house got too big. Too empty. At least now, Adrien had Chat Noir as an escape of sorts. There was nothing like running through the Parisian night. It was a thrilling peacefulness he never could get enough of. Adrien knew Ladybug would scold him for neglecting his sleep, but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he did this often, in fact in the past three years that he’d been Chat Noir it was very rare. Just when he couldn’t sleep.  
This was one of those nights. Adrien was really tired too, but his legs felt restless and his eyes didn’t want to be closed. Finally he threw off his covers and got to his feet, rousing Plagg.  
“Woah woah hey!” started Plagg, “C’mon kid what’s the deal? I need my beauty sleep!” He watched Adrien pace the floor for a minute. “What’s the matter with you, can’t sleep?”  
Adrien walked to the window and stared out for a minute. “Not really.” He replied, “I need a run. Claws out!”

Chat Noir leapt from his window to a nearby building, and hit the roof running. The air swept by his face, and soon it was like he wasn’t even thinking about it. Muscle memory took over and left Chat Noir to his thoughts.  
‘I wonder if Ladybug is still out’ he thought to himself. He’d glanced at his clock before leaving; it was just past two. ‘Probably not’ That was too bad. He wouldn’t have minded a run in with his lady.  
Just as the notion passed, Chat spotted a dot of red atop a building overlooking the Seine. Before he could think, he was already halfway there. He landed quietly some ten feet behind her.  
“Evening, My Lady! Sure am glad I spotted you.” She jumped to her feet in surprise. Ladybug whirled around to see Chat Noir standing smug as ever with his trademark grin. It wavered momentarily once he saw the state of his Lady. She was standing defensively and her face was tense. Something wasn’t right.  
“Chat! You scared me! What’re you doing out? you patrolled yesterday.”  
Chat straightened up, his voice was softer now. “I couldn’t sleep. I thought some cool air might help.”  
Ladybug’s face broke into a small smile and she giggled. “Silly kitty. Come here, sit with me for a bit.”  
Chat grinned back. “Gladly, my lady.”  
Ladybug folded her legs as she looked out over the Seine river. Chat, joining her, swung his legs over the edge of the building. They sat like that for a moment, admiring the view. Paris was truly beautiful at night.  
Ladybug broke the silence. “So what’s been keeping you awake?”  
Chat shrugged, “Honestly it’s hard to tell. Couldn’t stay away from the city at night I guess. It really puts everything into puurrrr-spective!” Ladybug groaned, but Chat could tell it was playful. “What about you?” He asked.  
“What do you mean?” She sounded defensive again. “It’s my night to patrol, y’know. You’re the one crashing my party here.”  
“And a whole lot of patrolling you were doing!” He teased. “Thought the river might get up and attack?”  
She gave a little laugh. “You never know what Hawkmoth might pit against us, I wouldn’t be surprised if he found a way to akumatize water.”  
“Yea, but I’m sure even Hawkmoth is asleep at this time of night.” Chat leaned back on his hands and gave Ladybug a side look. “C’mon Bugaboo, what’s wrong?”  
She let out a sigh. “Nothing gets past you chaton.” she said, shaking her head. “I’ve just been having a rough week, that’s all.”  
Chat thought for a moment. “Want to… chat about it?” Ladybug groaned even louder and put her face in her hands. Chat laughed. “But really LB, what’s got you down?”  
Chat couldn’t make out her response, it was muffled by her hands. “Come again?”  
Ladybug lifted her head to reply “Boy Trouble” and promptly dropped back into her hands.  
Well that… was admittedly unexpected. It stung a bit too, but it wasn’t as if Chat was foreign to the notion that she might be with someone outside the mask. She’d talk about a guy sometimes, but this was the first time she’d mentioned there was trouble. He did his best to swallow his resentment towards whoever he was.  
“Problems with your boyfriend?” He asked tentatively.  
“He’s not my boyfriend!” She hurried. “He barely even knows I exist! We’ve been in the same friend group for years now and I still can’t talk to him without messing up, I always make a fool of myself. But it’s not like it matters because he’s never noticed and I’m running out of time because we graduate this year.” She hung her head. “I may never see him after we graduate and I can’t even muster the courage to tell him… well, anything.”  
The resentment found its way back up from Chat’s throat. This guy was starting to sound like a total douche.  
“It’s not like I haven’t tried,” continued Ladybug. It seemed like once she started talking, she couldn’t stop. Thoughts she’d shoved down were pouring out. “I wrote him a letter but I forgot to sign it. I made him a birthday gift but that was a huge fiasco. I just don’t have the confidence to talk to him head on. Even if I did, I’m too scared of what he’d say. He’d probably shoot me down.”  
That got Chat’s full attention. “What makes you say that?” He asked.  
“He’s never looked at me as anything more than a friend. Not to mention he’s friendly, and nice and gorgeous, and super smart! He could date anybody. Anybody would date him. There are even a couple people trying. I’ve got no shot with him.”  
“You can’t know that,” Chat said, moving in closer. “Ladybug, you are the kindest, bravest, smartest and most all around incredible person I’ve ever met. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”  
Chat sat back on his hands and looked up at the night sky, letting his words hang in the air. He glanced at ladybug and added “This guy must be a moron if he can’t see how amazing you are”.  
Ladybug just shook her head.”No, he’s not like that, he’s really sweet. I’m just… hopeless.”  
It was almost ironic how despite the many close calls they’d had together, Chat Noir had never heard ladybug sound so defeated. He wished there was something he could do for her but he was at a loss.  
While Chat searched for the words, Ladybug broke the silence. “I’m sorry Chat, thats alot to put on you. It’s just what’s been on my mind.”  
“Don’t worry about it. Sometimes it just help to talk about it.”  
Ladybug smiled and nodded, staring out over the Seine. After a moment, she stood and stretched out. “ I should go, it’s already late. And you should get home too!” She put out a helping hand to Chat. “I don’t get how you aren’t exhausted right now.”  
Chat laughed and used ladybugs hand to pull himself to his feet. “I know, the amount of sleep I get is a-paw-ling.” Ladybug shook her head at him, but she was smiling.  
“Thanks for keeping me company tonight Chat, I really appreciate it.”  
“Anytime, my lady.” Chat said, bowing dramatically. By the time he straightened up, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more or have suggestions, please COMMENT! Kudos are appreciated too thanks for reading


End file.
